


The Puppy Betrayal

by Avery72



Series: Merlin & Geoffrey [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery72/pseuds/Avery72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin adopted a puppy named Geoffrey. Merlin takes Geoffrey to the veterinarian. Silly one-shot written from the puppy's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> For V. Thank you for your love and support!

Merlin was, among many other things, the chief medical officer for Kingsman. And even though most human medicine applies to dogs, Merlin was not a veterinarian. And Merlin didn't really mind asking for outside help.

 

Merlin had a friend named Dr. Joshua McCourt. Merlin told me that they had been friends from when Merlin joined Kingsman over 20 years ago and had his first puppy. I think this friend was also friends with Galahad. I didn't particularly like Dr. Joshua McCourt, but because my best of all best friends liked him, I did my best to like him, too.

I thought Dr. Joshua McCourt smelled weird. Like like Brussel sprouts. Merlin tried to feed me Brussel sprouts once before and I did not like it. I made terrible gagging noises that Merlin made almost sick again. No Brussel sprouts.

I also didn't know why he had so many names. Merlin - one name. Geoffrey - one name. Galahad - one name. Dr. Joshua McCourt - three names. When I had asked Merlin, he said it was because Dr. McCourt was a special person.

To be honest, I don't know if I believe Merlin; who can be more special than my master?

///

Merlin and I woke up at our usual time, but we did not take our usual route for our run.

"Where are we going?" I barked at Merlin.

"Taking a special route today!" Merlin replied with a little too much excitement. He was slightly nervous. I wondered why Merlin was nervous, but didn’t ask. “It’s going to be good for you!” Merlin ran a little faster.

We ran an extra five miles and stopped outside a nondescript building. Merlin opened the door and urged me inside a soft smile.

As soon as I walked in, I recognized the scent of the place. Brussel sprouts. I turned and frowned at Merlin. "Why are we here?" I cried. "I don't want to be here." I tucked my tail between my legs. "I want to go home."

Merlin blocked the doorway, preventing me from escaping.

“Merlin?” I whimpered. “Why did you take me here?” I nudged his knees with my nose, trying to convince him to let me pass. “You know I don’t like it here. This is a bad, bad place.”

“Geoffrey,” Merlin said sternly, “You cannot leave.”

I back away from Merlin. My best of all best friends had betrayed me. I felt very sad, but also angry. I was confused. How could my best of all best friends betray me? He tricked me to coming here. I made a strangled noise.

Merlin kneeled down and tried to pet me, but I growled at him.

"Geoffrey," Merlin said calmly, drawing back his hand. "You need to get your shots."

I continued growling, raising my hackles. I was so upset with Merlin. I loved Merlin with all my heart. But… My best of all best friends betrayed me! My heart felt heavy. And like it was being stabbed with knives.

"Kingsman agents are always coming and going, carrying diseases with them. Getting shots is the only way I can protect you." Merlin said while biting his lower lip. His eyes filled with water. "Please, Geoffrey.”

I lowered my tail and laid down on the floor, resigned to my fate. Merlin was right. He was doing this for me. He was sad he had to betray me, but he had to do it to take care of me. I couldn't be angry with my best of all best friends, with my master, for looking out for my best interests. I loved Merlin so, so much. And Merlin such good care of me.

Merlin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He gave me a pat on the head. "You're a good boy, Geoffrey. It would break my heart if something happened to you.”

Merlin leaned over and I gave him a kiss to tell him I was not angry at him anymore. “I love you,” I said. I was still scared of Dr. Joshua McCourt, but I was not angry.

“I love you, too.”

Merlin was my best of all best friends; sometimes he told me I was his best friend. This was the first time he ever admitted out loud he loved me. I gave Merlin another kiss and wagged my tail.

///

Merlin lifted me onto the examination table. As we waited, Merlin scratched me behind the ears and told me about his plans for the rest of the day. I found listening to my best of all best friends talk to me. He had a very nice sounding voice that matched the very nice way he smelled.

When Dr. Joshua McCourt walked into the room with his tray of pointy things, I whimpered. Thankfully, there were fewer pointy things than last time I was here.

Merlin placed a comforting hand on my back. He offered me a smile that said, "I'm sorry, Geoffrey. But we have to."

“If we must,” I whined.

“Don’t worry, Geoffrey,” Dr. Joshua McCourt said as he pulled nitrile gloves on. “You only have four shots. We'll be done quick.”

///

As we ran back home, Merlin looked at me and said, "Guess what, Geoffrey?" He had the slightest hint of a smile, as if he was trying not to give away a secret. I liked it when Merlin smiled.

"What?" I yipped.

"You are medically cleared for field work."

I stopped running. I was so excited by the words "field work" I couldn't make myself function. All motion went into my tail. My tail was kicking up a miniature dust storm with how fast it was wagging. My tongue fell out of my mouth and I panted in excitement.

Merlin turned to look at me. "You okay?" He kneeled down and looked into my shining eyes. "Geoffrey?"

I tackled Merlin to the ground and kissed him over and over. I was cleared for field work with my best of all best friends. I was very, very, very, very, very excited. I howled a victorious howl.

Merlin laughed and played with me a little. We ignored the other people who passed us, wondering why a grown man was laughing and rolling in the street of London with a puppy.

"Yes," he said, when he finally rose to his feet. "We are going on an assignment."


End file.
